Heat
by Dragongirl996
Summary: On a rare hot day, Astrid finds herself in the woods with Hiccup, finally distracted from the heat until Stormfly decides to intervene.


**Heat**

Rating: **M**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Warning: this story does contain sexual material**

* * *

><p>It was one of those days when even the slightest whisper of a breeze felt like a blessing as it blew over your sweltering skin.<p>

Astrid had a long list of tasks that needed to be completed before winter- as did every other Viking on the island, to complete before sundown. First, she had helped Olga, Helva, and Brenna in the kitchen of the Great Hall; then, she trained younger dragon riders in the old killing ring- which was newly dubbed the academy; and now she was looking out over the cliff side and the sparkling blue sea below, a heavy bucket of water weighing down her entire right side. She should have been carrying water back to the Great Hall, but the moment was too good to just pass up.

Astrid sighed, plopping down on the green grass and sloshing warm water from the bucket all over her clothes in the process. She groaned, looking down at her already sweat-soaked shirt that was now completely drenched and clinging to her hot skin. Astrid looked around before pulling it over her head, sighing with relief as her body temperature decreased. Then, it was as if her legs had began to burn; she had made the terrible decision of wearing dark blue leggings, Gods, why couldn't she have chosen white? Or any other color except blue, which happens to attract heat?

Astrid leaned forward and peeled them down her legs, kicking off her heavy fur boots and tossing her leggings onto the growing pile of clothing. Now only in her wrappings and skirt, she felt as if a cold breeze had blown over her, leaving her cool and refreshed.

Except, a breeze had blown over her, she realized, looking up and spotting a dragon, it's massive black wings flapping to create a nice breeze. It landed a short distance away, it's rider stumbling off only a moment later.

Astrid groaned, a light blush taking over her cheeks. At least it was only him, she would have gutted anyone else had they seen her in such an exposed state. She bowed her head forward, resting it on her knees.

Stormfly squawked somewhere in the distance, probably having awoken from her nap and realized that her rider had long since disappeared.

"Astrid!" Hiccup called, jogging over to his long time girlfriend and falling to his knees next to her, pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek. She smiled faintly, leaning her head on his shoulder. Astrid glanced down at his leather flight suit, shaking her head. "I don't get how you can be comfortable in that. It's so HOT. I can barely even breathe." Hiccup smiled, brushing her bangs back out of her face. "I'm not, but I'm also not going to strip down right here where anyone could see me." Astrid gave him a devilish smile. "Why? No one would see you. Besides, I already am, so why don't we have some fun with this?" Hiccup's smile grew as he turned to look at her. "Really? Right here in the woods? Where anyone could stumble upon us?" Astrid nodded, "It'll add to the excitement."

Hiccup sighed, shaking his head as he began to undo the buckles that crossed the chest piece of his armor. "Oh, the things I do for you..." Astrid leaned in to kiss him before falling back onto the plush green bed of grass.

Hiccup followed, hovering above her and pinning her wrists above her head. "So... how are we going to do this?" He asked, shivering as the wind blew over his bare chest. "Well... you're not even fully undressed yet... so let's start there." Astrid shoved him back, causing him to grunt as his back made contact with the dirt. She immediately began to pull at his pants, then his prosthetic, all the while mumbling curses under breath. "Ah! I give up! Just... help me get your pants off! They won't come off because of this stupid leg!" Hiccup chuckled, sitting up and gently pushing her hands away. He quickly unfastened the prosthetic before slipping the pants down and off, then refastening it. "There. Happy? Now we're both naked in the woods. In PUBLIC. What would people say if they found out?" Astrid giggled, lying back down. "What? If they found out that the chief and his wife like to get kinky in the woods?" Hiccup laughed in response, "Yeah, that probably wouldn't go down well."

Astrid pushed him back, rolling over onto her knees before looking back at him. "How about we try this a little differently?" Hiccup nodded, shyly approaching her. Astrid rolled her eyes, biting her lip as she felt their bodies make contact before slamming her hips back against his. Hiccup squeaked, his grip on her hips tightening for a moment. "See? No need to be embarrassed. It's just me. If we can do this in front of witnesses, we can do it in the woods," Astrid teased. Hiccup scoffed, shaking his head before frowning. "Um... Astrid?" Astrid looked back over her shoulder. "What?" He gestured to the distance in front of her. Toothless stood there, watching them with a strangely intense curiosity and interest. He sat back on his haunches, watching their every movement.

Astrid growled lowly as Hiccup's movement stopped altogether. "Gods, Hiccup, he's a DRAGON. He doesn't understand. Just tell him to leave." Hiccup blushed, looking away from his best friend. "Toothless... bud, could you go back to the village? Astrid and I... need some alone time for a little while." The dragon warbled, standing and approaching them. "Toothless, no. Go back to the village." The dragon in question stopped, glancing at the ground before looking back up at the flushed couple with a heartbreaking puppy dog expression. Hiccup hung his head, his face and neck now colored a deep scarlet. "Toothless-"

"Oh for the sake of the Gods! Get out of here!" Astrid exclaimed, pointing a finger back towards the village. The dragon huffed, turning and trotting away. "Astrid, don't be so harsh with him. He-"

"Hiccup."

Hiccup frowned at her back. "Hiccup?" He ignored her, instead focusing on his friend as be slowly disappeared down the path. Astrid sighed, looking over her shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm sweating like a yak and exhausted. I don't want to be out here until someone finds us." Hiccup nodded, forgetting momentarily that she couldn't see him. "No, it's fine, it's just that he doesn't understand, but... never mind, we'll talk about that later. Right now, we kind of have something else to take care of." Astrid smiled, rolling her hips to make wonderful friction against his. "Then why don't we fix it?" Hiccup groaned, biting his lips as he rocked against her. Her uneven breaths and chants were like sweet music to his ears, pushing him to go on.

"Oh, Gods, it's been too long. Way, way too long since the last time." Hiccup laughed breathily, his speed increasing as Astrid leaned her body forward, resting her face against the cool ground. "Oh... ohhh...," she moaned, her face scrunching up as she was overwhelmed by wave after wave of pure pleasure. Gods, she was so close. She could practically see that peak of pleasure, looming over the horizon. Every second she became closer, and closer to falling off the edge. Only one more-

Hiccup squeaked as he was yanked away from his lover. Astrid looked back over her shoulder and groaned. "Oh, sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm! Now what-" Astrid gaped at the sight that was unfolding in front of her. "Stormfly! I was using that!" She screeched, torn between laughing and glaring at her dragon. Hiccup was flailing inside her dragon's mouth, his prosthetic left leg the only thing visible from where she sat. "Astrid! Astrid, get me out of here! Tell her to put me down! Astrid!" Astrid howled with laughter, one hand clutching at her abdomen as she watched. "Astrid, please!" Hiccup whined again, the sound muffled by her dragon's mouth. "Alright, alright. Stormfly, drop." The dragon did as told and dropped her rider's mate, who, upon standing, stumbled to his clothing and began to dress at record time. He turned and flicked dragon saliva at his girlfriend, smirking when Astrid yelped and ducked, giggling the entire time. Hiccup shook his head and bent down to grab his tunic before pulling on the green garment. Astrid's brow knitted as she watched him. "Where are you going?" Hiccup turned to her, one hand pushing his soaking hair back out of his face. "Home, then to the spring so I can wash all of this off." A smirk toyed with Astrid's lips as she stood and gathered her clothing. "Mind if I join in?" He shook his head, keeping a cautious eye on Stormfly as the dragon moved closer. "No, not at all." Astrid smiled, turning towards the spring. "But, could you leave the dragon out of it this time?"

* * *

><p><em>Dragongirl996<em>


End file.
